


Where the wind blows

by unwritten92



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, magic city!AU, step-siblings!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten92/pseuds/unwritten92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a boy hopelessly in love with the sunshine.<br/>There’s a girl who adores the fire.<br/>He should’ve told her when he had the chance. She shouldn’t have been such a coward.<br/>Drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hearts a mess: Chapter I:The father sees, the father knows.

_**Hearts a mess: Chapter I** _

_**The father sees, the father knows.** _

 

The Magnolia Hotel was one of a kind. In every aspect excellent, from service to entertainment, it would provide the best for its best.

 

Steve Stronghold would make sure of it, and he instructed as such to his sons. Mostly his eldest, because although adopted, he was the only one he could trust to do whatever it took to keep the standards of the business.

 

Warren Peace had been his business partner's son until he overdosed and left the young boy in his care.

 

He raised him as his own, and he has never regretted that decision. 

 

He was a ruthless youth unlike his youngest, Will, with a temper, smarts, no nonsense attitude, and sober personality, and the control to let him rule over decisions that had made him indispensable for his father and the business.

 

He was so very different from his youngest devil-may-care attitude, that it was no wonder Steve had chosen him to take over the empire.

 

That is not to say he didn’t love his son Will, oh of course he did, and he was the apple of his mother’s eyes.

 

Yet, his constant partying, gambling, and affairs outside of marriage made him a black mark in the family business. He had his own position in the hotel, a good one, but Steve could not leave the place feeling like it was in great and capable hands.

 

Aside from all this, he was a good son but not a good businessman or husband.

 

Steve would sometimes look into his son’s wife’s eyes and feel pity for the beautiful bright young girl, yet be unable to do anything.

 

It was not a surprise his eldest was disgusted by his brother’s ways, and despite his personality, he could always be seen as a supporter of young Layla. It was strange to not see them side-by-side at times during the days and nights at the Magnolia Hotel.

 

So it really never came as a shock as it did to his family when, what he thought was a sibling relationship sometimes so close to skirting another kind of relationship altogether, turned into what has been an ongoing secret affair behind closed doors.

 

He only regrets that he never saw the feelings brewing between the beautiful girl and his dark son, maybe if he had, he could have prevented the fallout.  

 

 

 


	2. Hearts a mess: Chapter II: An illicit affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It seems I keep repeating myself where you’re concerned, red. You keep forgetting, sweetheart, exactly where you belong.”

_**Hearts a mess: Chapter II** _

 

**_An illicit affair_ **

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

 

The dark chuckle that follows her breathy exclamation makes something inside her clench.

 

She’s pressed against the floor to ceiling windows of his room at the hotel; they give a magnificent view of the tranquil ocean, so different from the turmoil inside of her.

 

His touch is like fire, trailing heat everywhere he touches, and it makes it difficult for her to keep a coherent thought process. When his fingers make contact with her heat she can’t help but grasp tightly at the glass. It offers no purchase.

 

He takes her hair and pushes it aside one shoulder, letting his lips trail lightly down the nape of her neck.

 

“Then why are you here, red?”

 

_‘Why am I here?’_ she thinks dazedly, it’s like she can’t stay away from him. He makes her feel unlike anyone ever has before. He curls his fingers inside of her, and she knows he does it to distract her as her thoughts fly out and she’s left gasping and moaning his name.

 

“That answers my question.” He bites her bared shoulder and noses the bra strap further down.

 

She’s not even undressed, and he has her a moaning mess in his arms. She looks down to see where his hand has disappeared inside the skirt of her dress, and needs to squeeze her eyes shut when he flicks and circles her clit with his thumb. Her mouth falls open and she can see her breath fogging up the glass.

 

Then his hand is gone and she whimpers at the loss, he turns her around pressing her back hard to the glass pane, hikes her legs around his waist getting as close to her as he can get, and presses a bruising kiss to her parted lips. He wastes no time snaking his tongue to meets hers, his fingers are sure to leave marks on her thighs come noon. It’s not even nine in the morning, and she feels like she’s losing it.

 

She’s married, maybe not happily, but married and she can’t stop this from happening as much as she can’t stop breathing and live.

 

Warren has slowly taken over her life, her soul, and her heart without her even noticing how and when it happened, and she knows as surely as she knows anything, he won’t let her go.

 

He had told her once, when it happened for the first time, he whispered it in her ear, kissed it down her throat, nipped it on her belly, and marked it on her thighs.

 

“He’ll be here soon Warren, I need to go back.”

 

She can practically feel his anger, the distaste, when she mentions her husband.

 

His hand pulls sharply on the handful of hair it had grasped and it makes her head tilt back.

 

Brown angry eyes meet green.

 

Just as suddenly as the darkness overtook him it leaves, and this makes her worry.

 

He trails his lips down her cheek and his tongue licks a path to her ear.

 

“You won’t be going anywhere. I’m not done with you yet, I won’t ever be done with you.”

 

Layla closes her eyes at his words, whispered roughly while fingers grip her hair and body tightly.

 

“It seems I keep repeating myself where you’re concerned, red. You keep forgetting, sweetheart, exactly where you belong.”

 

She’s not surprised that she gives into him and stays; she always does in the end.

 

She’s also not surprised that when Will finds them, she in the middle of his bed with strong arms wrapped around her, and unreal pleasure coiling inside her body.

 

It’s just the way the dark haired man has always made her feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, what is this even? I guess you may listen to Where you belong by the Weeknd.


	3. In the absence of words: First: There is anthurium in our backyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not surprising to both Warren and Layla when they find out their mothers knew each other in high school. It does shock them to know they were a “thing”, and that meeting each other again had fanned flames they thought put out a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the "In the absence of words" verse. This verse is veered towards Warren and Layla, and the deep love they hold for each other. It starts in the summer before their last year of high school, and as they learn to navigate being in love with each other but having become step-siblings after their mothers reunite with each other. It's a light hearted verse, a lot of mischief, and generally feel good events. It will have its smut and its darkness (I'm unable to separate myself from that) but it will mostly be them just accepting how they feel for each other.
> 
> The "In the absence of words" verse is written with the meaning of flowers and trees in mind, for this chapter I used Anthurium which is a herb that in flower language means hospitality, happiness, and abundance.

**_In the absence of words_ **

**_First: There is anthurium in our backyard_ **

 

 

It's not surprising to both Warren and Layla when they find out their mothers knew each other in high school. It does shock them to know they were a “thing”, and that meeting each other again had fanned flames they thought put out a long time ago. 

 

Layla welcomes Warren’s mother’s presence in her mother’s life and as a result, hers. What used to be placid contentment has become a passionate joy for life, and Layla couldn’t be more grateful to see her mother so happy. Their nights are lively, their house brimming with laughter, both feminine, and deep (she’d never thought she would get to hear Warren’s carefree life) and weekend getaways as a family wherever they can find. 

 

Warren slowly comes to appreciate both bright women in the tightly knit space that he shares with his mother ever since they lost his father. What used to be going through the motions, becomes Friday night dinner with the Williams, and Saturday crawling through hidden nooks all over the state looking for trinkets, herbs, and his favorite; books. That he gets to share these moments with Layla, and that his mother has forgotten the hurt of betrayal brings fierce joy into his heart.

 

It is during one of these outings that all their lives are altered forever.

 

Warren’s mother, Dahlia, has made up her mind and has decided that she’s done mourning for a man that never cared and wasn’t dead. She decides to finally take the leap she’s been putting back since she saw Iris Williams for the first time in many years. That night, under the moon, their toes buried in the cool sand and Warren and Layla huddled together for warmth and reading from one of his favorite books she asks Iris to join her life with hers.

 

The earth trembles in her excitement and happiness when Iris agrees. Their children laugh with them and that night, she knows, will not be the only best night of her life, not even the best day.

 

Dahlia and Iris get married on a hot summer afternoon, three months after the proposal at the same beach where it happened. All their friends are there, and their friends children, and their friends. It’s a beautiful event, and the party that followed will go down in history. So will their honeymoon.

 

They move together into a beautiful two-story house far from the suburbs and into the woods of Maxville, where Iris can keep every animal she saves, Layla can grow anything she wishes, and both she and her son can spar in the mornings.

 

Her son, she notices, hovers over the new additions to their family. For someone so reticent, he is actually quite affectionate to the younger of the two. Always available to lend a hand whenever she needs it, or an attentive ear. Dahlia is glad that this girl has always brought out the best in his son, has stayed true and loyal to him as an amazing friend. If she's honest, the only true one he has. 

 

It’s a happy life, singing voices in the kitchen and the gardens, delighted laughter at silly antics, and mischief galore when the two youngest get together for a long period of time.

 

Dahlia is immensely grateful, and Iris agrees. For all of them, only good things are to come, of that they are sure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still firmly believe that Warren did not become Will's best friend, because let's be honest they hardly knew each other, and Warren barely liked the guy. I'm not opposed however that he did become Layla's best friend in the end, 'cause c'mon! He liked the girl from the moment he saw her at the Paper Lantern, anyone with eyes can see that. Really, Disney, did you have to be so cliche'd?
> 
> This one wasn't actually inspired by a song, but yes by the small fifty second scene when these two meet. I just adore how he looks at her.

**Author's Note:**

> For this drabble series (hearts a mess, the song that inspired it was Gotye's Hearts a mess), also let's give thanks for Magic City Steven Strait, doesn't he look gorgeous?


End file.
